Cirinia
Cirinia is a land protected on three sides by impenetrable mountain ranges, and on the other side by vast steppes that stretch as far as the eye can see. The people themselves match their environment. Hardy, isolated, and unforgiving to those that would oppose them. Cirinia in its current state has only been around for a mere 165 years, though the history of its people stretches much further back. Traditionally they have been nomads and isolated villages, though for a brief time they ruled nearly the entire east as a ravaging horde of warriors, also known as Cirinians. To many in Cirinia's present society, that time was their golden age, and many long to see it again. Those that stand in the way of that dream of conquest though, are the countries to the west of them, primarily Briece and Dorminia. Therefore, Cirinia now eyes the strip of land past its eastern mountains, and some scholars suggest that a Cirinian invasion of the Far East is imminent. Around 165 years ago Cirinia was first exposed to the wonders of steam technology and had its own industrial revolution. During this time when cities were first truly developing in the lands of Cirinia, Dorminia looked to expand the Cordial Pact to become an alliance of Briece, Dorminia, and now the Near Eastern tribes. Dorminia helped unite the tribes and encouraged them to form a republic, and for a few years, it seemed the plan would go well and Cirinia would integrate well into the pact. Nationalist sentiments soon rose in the country though as the tribes were now united under one banner, with the same name as the great horde they've always aspired to be like. A bloody revolt happened, and Dorminia was driven from Cirinia, letting them become their own sovereign state. Today they still have open borders with all other nations, but Westerners are likely to be ill received. Government The Circles * 1st Circle ** Top leaders of the country. All of the most important decisions are voted upon by them. ** Nine members. ** Position gained by national election every 6 years. * 2nd Circle ** Members of this circle act as advisors to the 1st, with 2 assigned to each of the members. ** 18 members. ** Chosen by people they advise. * 3rd Circle ** Ambassadors to other nations. Attend formal functions and represent Cirinian interests. ** As many as needed. ** Appointed by 1st Circle via voting. * 4th Circle ** Generals and Admirals of the Cirinian fleets and armies. ** Six members. ** Appointed by 1st Circle via voting. * 5th Circle ** Chieftans of each of the fourteen tribes, handling the more local issues that might arise. ** 14 members. ** Chosen through various methods, depending on what the local tribes' method of choosing a leader is. * 6th Circle ** Lawmakers and interpreters that make the laws and then judge them to see if they are fair. ** 28 lawmakers, 28 interpreters. ** 2 lawmakers and 2 interpreters elected from each region. Culture While the overall culture of Cirinia can be described as war-like, isolationist, and spiritual, the 14 tribes vary in what their values are, and how they express them, depending on the region they are found in. The tribes can generally be broken down into the steppe, mountain, plains, desert, and coast tribes. Each grouping of tribes is merely academic and plays no role in how the Cirinians group themselves, culturally or in government. Instead, these 5 types of tribes are merely an easier way of comparing similar cultures found within the 14 groups. The coastal tribes are the northernmost cluster and consist of the Nasibina, Mansuate, and Dur-Sarrukku tribes. Out of all the cultures in Cirinia, these are the most receptive to foreigners and outside trade, in large part due to their location which allows easy access for merchant ships to trade with the Cirinians. Though sailing is typically considered taboo for Cirinians, these coastal groups are known to use uniquely long boats, some extending up to 60 feet in length, in order to patrol the shallow reefs for fish. Furthermore, this acceptance of trade and foreigners has led to Nasibinians and Dur-Sarrukus to be less warmongering than other tribes. The most isolated tribe is the Halzi-atbari tribe. This tribe lives in the desert in the southern portion of Cirinia and has remained the most traditional culture in Cirinia. Due to their strict adherence to their typical nomadic ways, they participate very seldom in modern technology and only participate in the government through messengers that ride horses between the capital and the tribe. Just to the north of the desert lie the great plains of the Alzi, Kilizi, and Arrapha people. Home to the capital of the Cirinian nation, the people of the plains went from nomadic, simple lives to founding thriving cities, centers of modern Cirinian culture and wisdom. The cities of Ulaan and Arvaik lie in the upper corner of the nation of Alzi and are considered the de facto cultural capitals of the Cirinian people. The easternmost nations of Cirinia include the ancient steppe people and the mountain nations. The mountainous nations of Hau, Supat, and Guzana are some of the most hostile to outsiders. The people of the mountains have embraced the technological innovations of the modern age and use them to build great cities in and around the mountains they call home. The greatest city of these is Tantol, the capital of Cirinia and the only way for people to enter the mysterious Far East. The people of the steppes are very similar culturally to their mountain-dwelling neighbors, but they don't have any cities and are mroe accepting of outsiders - though not by too much.